1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic analysis system which performs qualitative and quantitative analyses of a biological sample, such as blood, urine, etc. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic analysis system which is provided with a reinspection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an automatic analyzer, analysis results largely depend on components and conditions of a sample under analysis. Then, if analysis results are judged to be abnormal through comparison with a normal value, the sample is reanalyzed to recheck whether any component value of the sample is abnormal.
A method of determining reinspection and a method of performing reinspection are disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2001-91519, JP-A-2002-22748, etc.